Fallow in your foot steps
by phantoms-bloody-past
Summary: Erik finds out that Chistine had a baby, his baby, and died. he must take care of her witht the help of Meg. But soon he finds out Raoul is after them to kill them
1. Chapter 1

Foot steps echoed a pace thought an empty mansion

Foot steps echoed a pace thought an empty mansion. Nerves muttering filled the loneliness around. A heart beat pounding in his chest wanting to run and hide like it did so long ago.

A knock at the door made the foot steps stop and the heart beat faster and harder, as he slowly made his way to the door. His hand shook at he reached for the door, gripping the door knob. He open slowly and look at the short fat man with a big smile.

"Hello there Mr. Wilson, I'm Mr. Smith" he assumed showing his teeth as he smiled.

"Hello Mr. Smith. May you come in?" Mr. Wilson gestured him in. Mr. Smith wallowed in looking around the hug mansion.

"Quite a place you go here," Mr. Smith smiled "wouldn't mind living in it."

"It was my parents" Mr. Wilson looked in the mirror. The pearl white mask covered his face. "Well this way" They walked over to a loaf and both men said across form each other. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be grand," Mr. Smith smiled.

Mr. Wilson stood and walked to the kitchen. He stood and watched s maid clean the dishes form lunch and humming the most wonderful sound.

"Meg?" he said as she turned to face him. She gave him a warm smile. "Mr. Smith is here; may you put some tea on?"

Her eyes widen and her smile became almost as big as Mr. Smith's. "Here? Did he tell you what he wanted? Erik your music might be put in the opera!" She ran over and hugged him.

"Maybe. Please, put some tea on." He couldn't help but smile at her.

She smiled back "Yes, sir." She went back to work

Erik went back to the room with Mr. Smith and sat. "My maid will bring it in as some as it done."

"Thank you. Now down to busses." His smile faded away and shifted. "As I know you know a Ms. Christen Daae."

Erik stared at him. H knew her but she haven't seem her in over five years now. He looks down at his lap and nodded. "Yes I know her."

"Well, I'm sorry to be the one that has to tell you, Madam Giry was but he couldn't make it, she died."

Erik's heart tore. All his life, hid future, his everything, dead. Tears threaten to come out at his eyelid but he blinked them away. "When did she pass?"

"2 weeks ago. But sir I'll tell you right now we took great care of your daughter."

Erik's eyes widen and he looked up "What!?"

"Yes she'll be five soon, and before Mss. Daae died she wrote you a letter." He held it out to Erik. He took and opened it. He read it slowly:

_Dear Erik,_

_I need to tell you this. Remember the week after I found Raoul was cheating on me you found me. I spent a week with you in your house. You said it was friendship is what you wanted, that you knew I could never love a monster, but I came to love you after all. I really did. That night we kissed and it was full of love like the first time in you liar. God, why did I see it before, You loved me more then Raoul. We made love that night. When you woke up I was gone. _

_I know you thought I left again because I didn't love you, but I didn't. I went out to buy food to made you breakfast, but Raoul was fallowing me and finally caught up to me. He told me if I stay with you he would do everything in his power to kill you._

_I'm so sorry, Erik. I must have hurt you so much. I should have gone with you in the first place. We could have run away._

_Shortly after that, when I was living with Madame Giry, I found out I was pregnant. With your child. Yes you have a child. Madame Giry helped me take care of her. She told me Meg was off helping you. _

_She has your eyes. Her name is Star because she has lightened up my life and I hope she will to yours too. She is very smart in many ways and learns fast. She must get that from you. I love her with all my heart._

_I won't live much longer. I'm very sick. But before I died I want you to know something. I love you, and it was always you, you will always have my heart. _

_Love, Christine_

Erik watch as tears hit the paper. He looked up and wiped them away. "When dose she come?"

"Tomorrow if you like" Mr. Smith sipped his tea Meg brought out while Erik was reading.

Meg, he had to tell her that her best friend was dead. He looked over at her. He smiled as she washed the dishes.

He sighed "Tomorrow fine. Do I pick her up?"

"No, no I'll drop her off here tomorrow morning around 10:00" Mr. Smith held out his hand "I'm truly sorry bout your loss and please try and have a good day. I knew Mss. Daae as well. She in a happier place"

Erik took his hand a shook it "Thank you. She was a wonderful."

"Yes, she was" Mr. Smith and Erik stood and walked over to the door. "Please tell Meg gently"

Erik looked at him "You know Meg?"

"That is for another time Mr. Wilson. Good day" Mr. Smith walked out side. Erik watched him leave and slowly shut the door.

Meg ran over to him and smiles "Well! Is it true, is you music going to be in the opera"

He shook his head. "No. But Meg, I'm sorry to tell you, but…" He stopped and sighed "Christine died."

Meg stood there for a moment then fell against him crying hard into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stroking her long hair. He felt her tears socking through his shirt, but he held on to her tight. After a while she slowly stopped.

She pulled away and looked at the letter still in his hand. "What's that?"

He gave it to her. She looked at it and looked at him. "I…I can't read."

He looked at her and took the letter and read it to her. Her jaw dropped "You have a daughter! When she coming!?"

"Tomorrow I need you to clean the house." She nodded. He knew she had questions, she always was asking questions, but it made him mad and yell. He looked down. His anger. He couldn't take are of a little girl. His fingers grazed the mask. Only time could tell.


	2. The begining

Star looked up at the huge door. She was so use to a small home at the edge of the city with her mother and Madame Giry. She looks down as Mr. Smith banged on the door. Quick foot steps rushed to the door and swung it open. A tall man with jet back hair and green eyes, and a mask covering one half of his face, answered the door. His green eyes meet hers and her cheeks glowed.

"Star this is your father." Mr. Smith seemed nervous. The voice in her head, could it truly be him. The lovely songs and music calling to her.

"May you come in" his voice so enchanting to her. Her heart stopped beating. It was him. The angel her mother told her about.

"Oh, no thank you. I have a date tonight" Mr. Smith wink and smiled down at Star. "I'm check in about a week so see how everything is going. If there and trouble form now to then you know where to reach me."

She nodded and looked into the house. The biggest house she ever seen. Mr. Smith took her luggage inside and lean towers Erik "She a bit shy. But she'll get use to it. She loves bed time stories"

Erik nodded and looked at her. He just wanted to hug her, he face and body, her hands, feet, just like Christine's when he first saw her.

She looked at him and stepped in the house as the door shut leaving him and her alone.

"Um…" He coughed and looked at her "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Thirsty?"

Again she shook her head.

"Tired?"

Once again she head shook.

"Do you ever talk?"

She shrugged.

"Great she is her mother." He muttered and looked at her "Came with me." He lead her to the kitchen. "This is Meg"

Meg smiled at her "Hello you must be Star, your very pretty. Your look like your mother. She was my best friend. Do you have a best friend?"

Star shook her head and Erik rolled his eyes.

Meg glared at him and smiled at her "Well I'll be your best friend. Are you hungry?"

Star smiled "Yes ma'am very much!"

Erik wide eyed started at Meg as she talk to her and showed her the table. Meg came back in the kitchen. "How the hell you do that! I couldn't get her to talk"

"Well, you have the same way with people." Me smiled and went to the pot on the stove.

"Ha ha, very funny." He sighed "She hates me all ready."

Meg smiled "Give her more time" And she walked out with her soup.


End file.
